Iluso
by EsthefyBautista
Summary: Swan Queen, songfic, one shot. Basado en la canción Iluso, de Ricardo Arjona, relata una curiosa noche en la vida de Emma Swan, una joven prostituta que recibe una extraña oferta de quien menos se espera encontrar...


**Hola, después de mil años mas, la inspiración ha golpeado mi puerta de la mano de Arjona, y me ha dado una idea un tanto alocada. Espero que sea de su agrado y valga unas palabritas de su parte. Como siempre, va con todo el cariño de mi corazon para aquellas que aunque nos hayan matado el fandom, amamos SQ y lo llevamos en las venas. Disfrútenlo.**

 **Descargos: Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente de mi autoría y no busca otra cosa mas que consolar la crueldad de los escritores de la serie.**

* * *

Necesitaba irse de ahí, a ser posible con algo que le ayudara a no pensar en lo que desde hace un par de semanas la atormentaba. Un par de ojos oscuros que la perseguían constantemente en sus noches, cuando debía abandonar la cómoda calidez de sus brazos para ir a cumplir con su labor.

Y no es que su trabajo fuera el mejor del mundo, para nada, pero era lo que había. Lo que le permitía pagar las facturas y sobrevivir.

Huérfana, demasiado joven y ex convicta, Emma Swan no había encontrado otra forma de sustentarse que aquel empleo, la prostitución y se había mantenido en la actividad hasta la actualidad.

 _Era un jueves gris, llovía  
Pídeme un remis, decía  
En el lobby de un hotel barato  
Viene de rentar su piel un rato  
Con la algarabía del deber cumplido_

Un lluvioso jueves, con la noche ya entrada, Emma salía del hotel haciendo maniobras para no empaparse hasta los huesos, pidiendo a valet que le consiguiera un taxi, sin recibir la más mínima atención por parte del hombre quien ocupado en lo que él llamaba "gente de bien" le solicitaba.

 _Acrobacias del placer fingido  
Un orgasmo de alquiler, con ruidos  
Pone boca en su carmín escaso  
Arañando el adoquín sus pasos  
Quien tiene algo para la nariz, pregunta_

Su paciencia no estaba en el mejor de los estados en ese momento, tras las largas cuatro horas pasadas en aquella habitación donde se vio haciendo gala de todo su repertorio de habilidades sexuales para ese hombre que había podido costear sus honorarios. Estaba haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo por no estampar la cara del inoportuno empleado del hotel contra el muro mas cercano.

Resoplando, retocó su maquillaje y se dispuso a salir hacia la tempestad ella misma. Abatida tras el enésimo recuerdo de los tiernos besos que le prodigaba aquel ángel en su hogar sin reprocharle jamás por las decenas de manos que compraban el derecho de tocar aquello que solo era de ella. Necesitaba paz, algo que entumeciera esa culpabilidad y asco por si misma que la consumía día con día.

-¿Alguno de ustedes puede darme algo para la nariz?-

Habló al grupo de hombres de dudosa reputación que se encontraban a unos metros de ella, haciendo una clara alusión a algún tipo de sustancia ilegal que alejara de ella la conciencia de su realidad.

 _Podría ser de utilidad un pañuelo  
Disfracé de ingenuidad, mi anzuelo  
Algo para no dormir, idiota  
Si me das podrías pedir mi ropa_

-¿Te sirve mi pañuelo?-

Escuchó y rodó los ojos hasta que le dolieron ante la respuesta del hombre sentado en la banqueta algo más allá del grupo de posibles antisociales a quienes se había dirigido poco antes. Y es que había que encontrar un payaso a donde quiera que fuera ¿verdad?. Esa era su suerte.

-Coca, heroína, droga, pedazo de idiota.-

Aclaró despectivamente al hombre de traje. Alto, de tez clara, cabello rubio oscuro y con ojos verdes, bastante atractivo a decir verdad, claro si a ella le atrajeran los hombres.

-Si tienes algo de eso, podría darte un buen momento.-

 _¿Dónde encuentro nieve pa´l desvelo, ahora?  
Creo que cien podría ajustar, te animas  
Mi depa esta al cruzar, la esquina  
Estoy solo como tu, fulana  
Te invito a estrenar la luz, mañana  
No te quiero pa´ desarreglar la cama_

-No cargo conmigo sustancias ilegales lamentablemente, pero puedo pagar un buen rato contigo, mi departamento queda a la vuelta, en el edificio a una manzana de aquí.-

Justo lo que le hacía falta, otro morboso queriendo acostarse con ella. Estaba a punto de tomar camino bajo la lluvia, pasando completamente de ese ser, cuando su voz le llamó de nuevo la atención.

-No pretendo acostarme contigo, no busco sexo. Solo quiero tu compañía, te daré cien grandes, ¿Qué dices?-

 _No es lo que haces con tu boca mi muñeca rota lo que solicito  
Te puedes dejar la ropa, mi muñeca rota no la necesito  
No es mojar la calentura  
Ahogar en tu cintura lo que ando buscando  
Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando  
Dijo si sin sonreír, camina_

La oferta era extraña, no había duda, sin embargo, cien dólares sin la necesidad de satisfacer sexualmente al tipo no estaban mal, le hacía falta el dinero, así que accedió, esperando que aquel hombre no fuera un psicópata homicida.

-Es un trato, adelante.-

Lo instó a caminar. Los escasos metros de recorrido desde el hotel hasta el edificio de apartamentos en que habitaba su misterioso cliente se hicieron en silencio, bajo el paraguas negro de él. Entraron a los pocos minutos y subieron por el elevador hacia el sitio acordado.

El departamento era espacioso, acogedor, sin embargo algo desordenado. Habían sitios vacíos y algunas cajas que sugerían que o se había mudado recientemente, o había estado sacando sus pertenencias de lugar, quien sabe, a lo mejor hizo limpieza y se deshizo de sus cachivaches, se entretuvo pensando Emma mientras recorría las estancias tras su contratante.

 _Dime si el sexo sin placer, te enciende  
Solo si el cliente es mujer, lo entiendes  
Disimulando argumente está claro  
No te creas que me parece raro  
Cada quien su gusto y su pasión, le dije_

 _Te podría sujetar la mano  
Dame cien para empezar, y hablamos  
Los busque en mi pantalón y nada  
Fui debajo del colchón y estaban  
Se los di como quien compra un par, de alas_

-¿Disfrutas de tu trabajo?-

Preguntó rompiendo el silencio el hombre, de quien gracias a un diploma colgado en la pared de su habitación supo que llevaba por nombre Robin.

-No normalmente. Pero de vez en cuando me toca una mujer y lo hago.-

Respondió la rubia, sin tapujos o reservas sobre sus preferencias.

-Claro, entiendo-

Un corto silencio producto de la sorpresa y Robin volvió a hablar.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso, es un país libre.-

Una leve sonrisa escapó de los labios de la mujer, siempre divertida por los comentarios aclaratorios innecesarios por parte de los heterosexuales. Siempre le ocurría.

-¿Puedo… Puedo tomarte la mano?-

Interrogó el hombre, observándola con una mirada que ella no supo descifrar.

-Los cien duros primero, luego veremos.-

Contestó desconfiada, si algo le había enseñado la experiencia era a que sin dinero no había diversión, pues alguna vez le ocurrió que había entregado la diversión antes y fue desechada como si fuese una goma de mascar a la que se le acaba el sabor, sin dignidad y sin su paga.

Robin buscó en su chaqueta y los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sin encontrar el dinero, Emma lo miró con aquel brillo en los ojos que no le presagiaba al hombre nada bueno si no cumplía su palabra, por lo que él se apresuró hacia la cama, sacando la cantidad acordada de debajo de su colchón y entregándola a la rubia, quien contó los billetes antes de guardarlos en el lateral de su brasier.

Una profunda desesperación se leía en los ojos verdes del hombre, que le daba el fajo de billetes con una mirada de súplica que la llenó de dudas.

-Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que lleva a un tío como tú a pagarle a alguien como yo sin reclamar sexo a cambio? Digo, no estás mal, eres atractivo, tienes un título, supongo que un empleo, pareces una maldita buena persona, de esas que jamás reciben ni siquiera una multa de tránsito. Podrías conseguir a la mujer que quieras ¿o no?-

Expresó la rubia sus dudas, sin poder guardárselas más tiempo, le intrigaba las razones que llevarían al tal Robin a contratarla para simplemente mantener una conversación y brindarle un contacto casto y mínimo, el cual pidió más como un ruego que como un derecho por el que había cancelado una cantidad monetaria.

-No es así.-

Habló con voz rota Robin, suspirando para no dejarse caer.

-No la mujer que quiero, ella ya no está aquí. Hace tres semanas me abandonó, sin darme razones, sin una sola mirada atrás. Después de seis años de relación, un día solo me dijo adiós, no puedo seguir contigo y salió por la puerta, con sus maletas en las manos y mi corazón en ellas.-

Confesó el hombre con dolor a la desconocida, quien seguramente pensaría que era patético. Pero es que había amado a Regina, la había amado con toda su alma, sin embargo, nunca la había hecho feliz, él lo sabía, nunca supo llenar los vacíos en el corazón roto de la morena, nunca supo curar las heridas y besar las cicatrices como ella necesitaba. Simplemente él no era lo que ella había necesitado de él. Por eso cuando ella se había ido, no había hecho nada para detenerla.

-Es la razón por la que pagué por tu compañía, por la que no tengo deseos de relacionarme con una mujer con la que pueda crear un lazo. Prefiero un efímero momento de ternura con una desconocida a la que seguro no volveré a ver, y ella eres tú.-

 _No es lo que haces con tu boca mi muñeca rota lo que solicito  
Te puedes dejar la ropa, mi muñeca rota no la necesito  
No es mojar la calentura  
Ahogar en tu cintura lo que ando buscando  
Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando_

-Vaya…-

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Emma, ella no era de las que tenían la más mínima idea o habilidad para consolar a la gente, podía ver en los ojos de ese hombre la necesidad de cariño, de alivio, pero no sabía cómo proporcionárselo sin que se notara desde el espacio que era algo forzado. Tomando eso en cuenta, se puso de pie, buscando disipar la repentina incomodidad que se había instaurado entre ambos.

 _Miro el buró y sin sonreír, momento_

Paseó la mirada por la habitación, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Un marco finamente adornado sobre la mesita de noche, se acercó a mirar de cerca, sin poder creer la ironía de la vida que parecía reírse de ella.

-¿Es ella la mujer de la que me hablaste? ¿La que se fue?-

 _Si es tu ex la del buró no hay trato  
Con su mano señaló el retrato_

-Si, es ella, Regina, mi ex novia-

Respondió Robin, intrigado por el rostro estupefacto de Emma que con la mirada fija en el retrato de su ex mujer maldecía en voz baja, justo antes de acercársele, sacar el dinero que le había pagado y ponérselo en la mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me devuelves el dinero?... Espera, la conoces?-

Emma suspiró, lista para irse de ese lugar, caminó hasta la puerta y volvió su mirada.

Ella no se fue sin razón, Robin. Ella te dejó… por mí.

 _La conoces pregunté, confuso  
Fue por mí quien te dejo, iluso_


End file.
